


Roses

by Nostalgic_Lemon



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Rain, Texting, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Lemon/pseuds/Nostalgic_Lemon
Summary: Pat gets home and falls asleep. Brian is a good friend.





	Roses

I burst through the door to my apartment, leaning heavily on the wall as I tried to catch my breath. The apartment is dark and the clock on the microwave reads 12:23 am. I shake my head, my wet hair sticking to my forehead as I remove my glasses and clean them on the least wet part of my shirt. I finally pick myself up and kick off my shoes, dropping my stuff onto the table. I hear a faint meowing from somewhere in the room and smile. “Hey, Charlie.” 

The floor is cold under my feet as I half-see half-feel the way to my room in the darkness. I collapse onto my bed and place my phone facedown on the nightstand, not bothering to change out of my wet clothes. Well, I thought about it, but as I did my eyelids drooped and my head fell onto my pillow. Charlie meowed again and I felt him lightly jump onto the bed and pace for a minute before setting down next to me, purring. I reached over and pet him fondly for a second before setting my arm down, exhausted. I could faintly hear the sound of rain beating on my window, muffled by the glass. My phone quietly vibrated on the nightstand next to me, but I was already drifting off to sleep. 

On its screen was a text received at 1:25 that read:  
“Hey, are you alright? We were supposed to edit tonight.”

Received at 1:27  
“Just text me when you see this, okay?”

Received at 1:31  
“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this story as romantic or not, there’s very little in this tbh. Just a quick writing exercise! The name is from the Doodle-A-Day February prompt list, it used to include roses but it just doesn’t anymore. I’d love to edit and add more but it’s late. I’ll probably post more stuff like this as I get inspired:)


End file.
